Farmers are continually trying different spacings between adjacent crop rows to maximize productivity. Accordingly, an agricultural implement used to plant seeds along a row must allow the planter row units to be laterally moved relative to each other to accommodate for various row spacings. Similarly, an agricultural implement used to harvest the crop while leaving the plant must allow the harvesting row units to be laterally moved relative to each other to accommodate for various row spacings.
In cotton fields, row spacings between adjacent rows of cotton plants may vary between about thirty and about forty inches. A typical cotton harvester includes between two and five harvesting row units mounted on a tool bar assembly at a forward end of the harvester. As will be appreciated, harvesting five rows of cotton wherein adjacent plant rows are spaced about forty inches apart or in a skip row pattern requires a tool bar assembly which is substantially wider than that required for harvesting two, three, or four narrowly spaced rows planted in a solid planting pattern.
Whether it be for cotton harvesters, planters, or other forms of agricultural implements, providing a single tool bar assembly for accommodating all the numerous combinations of row spacings and harvesting capacities is impractical because the distance between the ends of such tool bar would be too wide for conveniently transporting the agricultural implement from field to field. In view of today's economics, a farmer wanting a tool bar assembly for mounting two or three row units does not want the added cost, weight, and inconvenience of a tool bar which is wider than that required.
Having separate one-piece tool bar assemblies adaptable for two, three, or four row units results in increased manufacturing cost, area distribution costs, and inhibits a farmer from subsequently increasing the row unit capacity of his agricultural equipment unless he buys a wider tool bar. In addition to problems incurred in their manufacture, wider tool bar assemblies present problems in that they are difficult to ship from one location to another and are inconvenient to handle.
Recent advancements, particularly in the field of cotton harvesters, allow the harvesting row units to be laterally moved relative to each other to facilitate inspection and/or servicing of the row units. As will be appreciated, lateral movement of the row units relative to each other further elongates the design of the tool bar assembly on which the row units are mounted thereby further complicating the problem of providing a single length tool bar assembly for a particular model of agricultural equipment.
Thus, there is a need and a desire for a row unit mounting apparatus which can be customized to the particular agricultural implement with which it finds utility.